deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario vs Mega Man
Mario vs Mega Man is a What-if Death Battle. Mario Mega Man Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Nkstjoa 1424024142461~01 20150708185852366.jpg|McGasher Mario vs Mega Man Remastered.jpg|Awesome Rowlet and Epic Popplio Mario_vs_Mega_Man.png|Pichu95 Mega_man_vs_mario.jpg|Shrek-it Ralph Mario Man.png|WarpyNeko930 MarioVsMegaManDB.png|RedHero14 mario_vs_mega_man_by_goldenaura2015-daciflx.jpg|GoldenAura2015 match_claim__mario_vs_mega_man_by_strunton-db1ldcr.png|Strunton Mario vs Mega Man.PNG|ZDogg S Description Mario vs Mega Man! Two awesome platformers will battle it out! Will Mario's bravery and strength squash Megaman, or will the Blue Bomber bust Mario?!? Interlude Wiz: Over many years, one of the many video game styles is- Boomstick: Platformers! What franchise are we doing?! Wiz: Mario, the Red Capped Defender! Boomstick: OH! That one! And Soni- Wiz: NO! The other blue platformer! Boomstick: Oh.... Megaman, the robot Swiss army knife! Wiz: Yes, him. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. (Power ups our limited from Super Mario Bros to Super Mario 64 and Megaman 1 and 2, Yoshi and Rush are not available, as they are outside help, and healing items (E Tanks and Life Mushrooms) are banned. Mario Wiz: Who exactly is Mario? Boomstick: A famous singer? Wiz: No, he's the hero of the mushroom kingdom. Mario was one day dropped on Yoshi Island, where he was raised by Yoshi, and later returned back home. Boomstick: After growing up, Mario became the hero of the 1st World! Wiz: And Mario has saved it and his sweetheart Princess Peach Toadstool more times then Chad has mistaken a monkey for his ex wife. Boomstick: I'm telling you, Wiz, it's Uncanny!!!! Wiz: Mario has superhuman strength and agility, able to lift a castle which caused an earthquake, and can basically predict enemy attacks. Boomstick: Sure wish he'd teach me how to avoid changing Baby Boomstick's diaper. Ugh..... Wiz: Anyhow, Perhaps the most famous thing about Mario is his Power Ups. Boomstick: A famous one being the Fire Flower, which turns Mario's hat and shirt white, and he becomes an italian Zuko (Avatar). Wiz: Next, the Frog Suit, which gives him great speed in water and high jumps. Boomstick: Then there's the Tanooki Leaf, which gives him the ability to fly, tail whip, and become Statue Mario. Too bad Statue Mario, which can survive many things, becomes a litterbox for ParaTroopas. Wiz: Next is the Hammer Suit, which gives him the power to throw infinite hammers and block any sneak attacks with a fire resistant shell. Boomstick: Next is.... Pft..... AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wiz: What is so humorous? Boomstick: It's called... hahaha....SUPERBALL MARIO!!!! Wiz: HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's....heh, ridiculous....ahahahah. Boomstick: This let's Mario..... pfft.... throw his superballs. Wiz: AHAHAHAHAHA! Boomstick: Oh god, Nintendo. You are damn inappropriate. Wiz: One of Mario most powerful, Super Mario. Or Cape Mario. Boomstick: This increases all of Mario's stats, and also let's him fly infinitely and ground smash. Wiz: This is Mario 3rd strongest power up. Boomstick: Moving on, Mario's next form is the P Balloon. Which makes him fat, but he can float. Wiz: One of the lamest Mario Power Ups is the Carrot. Boomstick: It increases his jump by A LOT, let's him flutter, is very agile, and throw very hard carrots. Wiz: Another is the Vanish Cap, which gives him the ability to become invisible and can walk through anything. Boomstick: His second most powerful is the Metal Cap, where he becomes covered in Metal, is much stronger, can destroy hard objects, and is pretty much invincible. I bet it sure hardens him, huh, Wiz? Wiz: God Boomstick, just STOP. Lastly, and most powerful, is the Power Star. Boomstick: Everything he touches becomes dead. He can perform great jumps, and is pretty damn fast. Wiz: Even without Power Ups, Mario has beaten the Koopa King Bowser more then 100 times, even when he was undead. Boomstick: Mario has survived Mario Party, which destroys friendship, and a supernova. Wiz: Mario is the red light in the darkness that is Bowser. Mario: It's a-mee, MARIO! (Takes his cap off and poses) Mega Man Boomstick: Super awesome fighting robot! Wiz: Megaman was made by Dr. Light, and later, after Albert Einstein ripoff Dr. Wily stole and tricked the Robot Masters, he went out to get them back and save his city. Boomstick: Luckily, Megaman was able to defeat them, and gain all there powers. Wiz: He did this thanks to his variable weapons copy system, which lets him absorb Robot Master's powers. Boomstick: Like a Robot Kirby? Wiz: Uh...Yeah, actually, yes. Boomstick: Megaman's two moves he can use are the Mega Upper and the Mega Buster. Wiz: The Mega Upper is a powerful uppercut, while the Mega Buster is a standard pellet shooter that can be charged into a much more stronger blast. Boomstick: Megaman is incredibly strong, yet not very fast. Well, he IS a robot. Wiz: Now, his power ups. Boomstick: Just to tell you, we are only doing Megaman 1 and 2 power ups. Cause it would take forever for doing all them. Wiz: Starting off is Rolling Cutter. Megaman can throw a scissor like boomerang weapon which can cut through many things. Boomstick: Next, Super Arm, which enables Megaman to have super strength, lifting rocks, blocks, and other heavy stuff. I could use that to get the rare 100 beer case. Wiz: Uh, right. Next, the Ice Slasher, a freezing blade of ice. This is from Ice Man, but it is weaker in hot environments.(Foreshadowing) Boomstick: Next is Bomb Man's weapon, the Hyper Bomb! It, unsurprisingly, blows a lot of stuff up! Wiz: Next is the Fire Storm which can be used as a shield, and also can shoot fireballs. Boomstick: Next is Time Man's ability, which can slow down time for a while. Like about 25 seconds. Wiz: One of my favourites is Oil Man's weapon, Oil Slider, which sends a blob of Oil on the ground, and after, will be stuck on the ground and can be used as a skateboard. Boomstick: Moving on to Megaman 2! Wiz: Metal Man is a copy off Cut Man's... so.. Boomstick: Air Man's weapon can shoot out rapid tornadoes. Wiz: The Bubble Lead traps enemies in a bubble. Boomstick: Quickman's weapons is the speedy boomerang known as the Quick Boomerang. Wiz: Next, my absolute favourite, Crash Man. His weapons is a combo of GutsMan's and BombMan's abilities. Boomstick: My favourite(WAY BETTER THEN WIZ'S) is the awesome Wood Man's Leaf Shield, which counts as a shield and leaf shiruken ability. Wiz: And finally, Heat Man's Atomic Fire, which can create a large blast of fire. Boomstick: That was a lot, and only from the first two games. Still, Megaman is incredibly powerful, and we have one last thing to cover. Wiz: Mega Legends. Megaman's Final Smash, where all the future Megamans lend their power to the first model, allowing his Mega Buster to have a five blaster mode, with a large blast shooting at his enemy. Boomstick: Dr. Light should be proud of his.... uh.... son. Megaman: I...Am....your worst nightmare!!!! Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate one and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! ---- Megaman wandered around an odd castle he had found. He thought it was Wily's, but it was much bigger and had a lot of lava. Like stereotypical villain paradise. He spotted a red hatted man in overalls running, after jumping on a giant turtle. He listened to what the turtle said as it fell in the lava, seemingly expecting it. "Well, who didn't see THIS coming. Hey Mario, wanna do this at my friend Wart's castle next time? I need to ship in more Goombas." Megaman couldn't here much of his words, the lava bubbling, but did here this was his home. That fat man was stealing it! He charged up his blaster and ran at Mario. Mario was freeing Peach and all the Toads, but then heard a footstep. He turned around to see a blue man in a odd jumpsuit. Mario saw a glare on his face, and the Italian plumber got in a fighting stance, as Peach looked at Mario worriedly. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/EfVaYzalue8 Mario jumped in the air, hoping to squash Megaman, but the robot dodged and his feet landed on the ground. Megaman ran at Mario, then performed the Mega-Upper. Mario's chin was bruised, and he was knocked in the air. Mario saw this was no ordinary foe, so he pulled out a fire flower, then started throwing Fireballs at him. Megaman saw the fire, and used his Ice Slasher, though as it was in a hot environment, so the fireballs damaged him. Megaman pulled out the Quick Boomerang, and threw it at Mario, yet the plumber ducked, then grabbed the boomerang. Mario broke it, and tossed it in the lava. Megaman looked at his arm. He forgot it was charged! Megaman facepalmed. Mario saw the blast coming at him, but then charged up a fire orb, and the attacks collided. Mario, in the smoke, jumped in the air, a cape donned on him. He flew up, then ground smashed on the blue bomber. Megaman was knocked under the ground, and they both saw they were now in a secret basement. Mario saw the metal floors, and had an idea. He pulled out a Tanooki Suit, and instantly became a statue. As the smoke cleared out, Megaman looked for the red plumber. All he saw was a statue. Megaman started looking around, walking past the stone hero. Mario returned back to normal, and then pulled out a Super Mushroom, growing larger. He stomped towards Megaman, and the robot turned around. Megaman screamed, but then got an idea. As Mario stepped forward, he used the Mega Kick to slide under Mario. Megaman smirked and took out the Atomic Fire. He fired it at Mario, who was knocked down. Unfortantely, he was still big, and Megaman was hit by his boot. Megaman used his super arm to lift Mario up, and tossed him at the wall, creating many bricks and blocks everywhere. Megaman saw this, and started throwing them at Mario, who was now back to normal. Mario saw the flying bricks and blocks, but instead of dodging, he.... punched them? Megaman was shocked to see his assault failing, and the plumber destroying brick so easily. Megaman used the Leaf Shield, then started firing at Mario. Mario, seeing the leaves, use Tanooki Suit to cancel them out. Mario ran at Megaman, a hammer in hand. Megaman uppercut the hammer, but the hammer and the fist cancelled each other out. Mario pulled out the Metal Cap, but was slower, so Megaman dodged his punches, then used Oil Man's weapon, oil spilling on the floor. Metal Mario was caught in the oil, and Megaman lit the oil on fire. Mario was surrounded in fire and yelped. Megaman spotted a ladder, and climbed up it. He was now in a navy blue room, with a dark vibe coming from it. Megaman started walking around, as Mario was now dead. Or so he thought. Down in the room, Mario was struggling, his Metal Cap still working. Mario got an idea, and pulled out the Cape Feather. He cape spun out of the oil, and flew up. He used the Vanish Cap to walk past the flames. And then, the Vanish Cap and Tanooki Suit wearing off, Metal Mario jumped up, destroying the ceiling, and jumping right in front of Megaman. Megaman was shocked, and then used the Bubbled Lead, trapping Mario in bubbles. Mario struggled, then used his hammer to pop it. Mario pulled out the Super Flower, and started firing SuperBalls at Megaman, who was being hit and hit. Megaman looked at his health bar. Low. Megaman needed to do something. Fast. Megaman used the Rolling Cutter, slicing the Superballs apart. Mario checked his health circle. Still good. Mario saw Megaman pulling out a smash ball. Mario panicked, and did the same. Megaman's blasted now had five other blasters coming out of it, while Mario's eyes glowed red. Five Mega Buster blasts came at Mario, who let out two giant fireballs out of his hands at the robot. Megaman's blast, though faster, was getting weakened, as was Mario's, but one fireball stood strong. It blasted at Megaman, who stopped his attack. He quickly, panicking, pulled out Time Man's weapon. Mario's fire balls dissapeared, the attack over. Mario basically froze in time, time slowing down. Mario noticed Megaman going much faster. Mario pulled out a secret item. As Megaman ran at Mario, smirking, as he had an idea. Megaman turned green. Mario's eyes widened in shock, as Megaman was moving at light speed, but still felt confident with his power up. Megaman started throwing bombs at Mario, explosions everywhere. Megaman was all tired out, and sat down, exhausted. "Dr. Light, send Rush to pick me up." Megaman said on his arm caller, smiling, victory he had earned. "Here...we....go!!!!!!" Megaman heard. He turned around to see Mario glowing like a rainbow, his metal form also there. He ran at Megaman, speed increased. Megaman panicked, and tried to use the Leaf Shield, but it was too late. A hard metalic punch, energy sparking through it, hit Megaman with all it's power. Megaman screamed, he tried to teleport, but the fist screwed up his system. Megaman fell to the ground, hand on his knee, knealing to Mario. Mario charged up another punch, as Megaman shouted, knowing the pain that would follow. As the iron fist made contact, Megaman last thought of his friends and family. Roll....Rush.....Light......Bass.....Beat.....even Auto......And Protoman, his older brother....... That gave Megaman an idea. He used his last ounce of power to send a message to Protoman. It was an SOS. Megaman screamed, as the fist shattered through his chest. He started sparking. Megaman was about to explode. Then, he felt Mario's hand grab his legs. He was then tossed into the air. Megaman saw what was going on, and he crashed into the ceiling. Mario then jumped up, pulled his fist back and..... BOOM! Mario, though his forms wore off, still had his FireBrand. Mario's fist burned through his entire body, and Megaman screamed in pain. Mario pulled back one more fist...and.... BOOM! (Again!) Mario's Firebrand burned through Megaman's head. Megaman final scream going away. And then he went boom. KO! Mario walked away, going back to untie Peach and the Toads. Results Wiz: That was close, but Mario was faster, stronger, and more durable then Megaman. Boomstick: "BUT WHAT IF YOU INCLUDED THE OTHER POWER UPS?!?!?" says Megaman fanboy. Wiz: Then Mario would have his new power ups to. They counter each other out. And without their power ups, Mario had much more capability. Boomstick: At least Mega Man went out in a blaze of glory! Wiz: The winner is Mario. Trivia *This is ACG's second battle, right after Quote vs. Unten, and right before Spongebob vs. Gumball. *Mario vs. Megaman is ACG's first Nintendo vs. Capcom battle. *Mario is the first returning combatant in ACG's series, and the first returning loser to win. Who would you be rooting for? Mario Mega Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music